Kingdom Hearts: Not Just a Game Anymore
by bubbles.and.riku
Summary: Alexa and Mikayla, best friends, start a new game in Kingdom Hearts. Little did they know that that game would become reality.


Mikayla and Alexa were in Mikayla's room playing Kingdom Hearts, their favorite game, being so innocent. No idea no much their lives are about to change.

"All right, so you wanna start a new game, right?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah," Alexa answered. Mikayla took the controller and pressed New Game, Normal mode. And it began.

It all felt so real. Mikayla felt like she was on a cold, glass ground. Alexa did, too. They opened their eyes.

"Uh... Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in my room anymore."

Alexa widened her eyes then they heard a voice.

"So much to do, so little time..." it said.

"Who's there!?" she asked.

"Take your time. Don't be afraid," they heard again. "The door is still shut now; step forward. Can you do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked forward, and Mikayla followed. Then three pillars rose up one with a shield another with a staff and the last with a sword they heard the voice again.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...it will give you strength...choose wisely."

Mikayla walked up to the staff.

"The power of a mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Mikayla answered.

Alexa walked up to the sword.

"The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Alexa answered.

They both had their weapons. The rock platforms they stood on fell. Then the glass started to shatter until it was all gone and they both fell into the darkness.  
Mikayla and Alexa flew to what seemed to be under them. Mikayla looked down at the glass this time. It was a stained glass painting of Cinderella. Their feet touched the ground lightly. Then the weapon they chose appeared in their hands. Alexa's sword, Mikayla's staff.

"You've gained the power to fight," the voice echoed. "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Heartless came, and went.

"Behind you!"

Mikayla looked over her shoulder and saw a heartless and striked it with almost no fear. Then holes appeared in the stained glass. They spread until they reached the girls' feet. The holes engulfed the whole platform. All the girls could do was watch until they fell through. Alexa stuggled, but it still dragged her down. Then they were lying on yet another platform.

"Alexa, we're definately not in my room anymore," Mikayla said.

"I know," Alexa answered.

A door appeared, and so did a little red box. The door opened a little, and light came out. They both squinted, trying to not look at the light.

"I think we're supposed to go through," Mikayla said.

"Let's hope this leads us home!" Alexa replied. They both walked through. After they could see again they were on a wooden platform with a couple other kids.The voice was back.

This time it said, "Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me about yourself."

Mikayla looked around. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were the kids.

"Bubbles?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in Kingdom Hearts."

"Me too, Mikayla."

They walked up to Selphie together.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked.

"Friendship," Mikayla said.

"Being number one," Alexa said.

"Are those things really such a big deal?"

This is too weird... Mikayla thought.

Next, they went to Tidus.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked.

"Getting old," Mikayla said.

"Being different," Alexa said.

"Are you serious? Are those really so scary?"

They went to Wakka last.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked.

"To be strong," Mikayla said.

"To broaden my horizons," Alexa said.

"Those things, huh?"

They stopped for a second. Too weird, just too weird.

"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. Is this the path out shall take?" the voice asked. Mikayla looked at Alexa.

"Sounds good!" Alexa said.

"The day you open the door is both far off, and very near."

Then something weird happened and they were back on glass this one had Sleeping Beauty on it. A couple more heartless came out, and the girls pulled out their weapons. When they were done fighting, a light shone down a few feet away from both of them. Then the light moved to the edge of the platform and stairs appeared one by one. The moved towards the light.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shawdow becomes," the voice said. Behind them, both were their shadows they were long and tall. Alexa turned around.

"Uh...Mikayla," she said.

"Huh?" she replied. Alexa tapped her on the shoulder

"Turn around." She did, and their shadows were coming out of the ground.


End file.
